


Polaroids of a Hybrid Marriage

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrid Bucky, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Some Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Sequel, momma bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: A mini sequel to "Let Me Call You Mine" - Pieces of Steve and Bucky's married life.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve panted above Bucky, sweat beading at his temples and dripping from his forehead.

 

“Shit.. yeah, kitten.” he groaned.

 

“I’m your kitty, alpha. No one elses.” Bucky mewled, meeting Steve’s thrusts by shoving back onto Steve’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck.” Bucky’s words were going to Steve’s head and made his dick ache that much more. Skin slapping on skin sounded through the room and Bucky’s tail couldn’t keep still, itching with arousal.

 

“I’m gonna put my pups in you.” Steve panted. Bucky froze and turned around a little.

 

“It’s not ‘pups’, Steve! We went over this! It’s kits! I don’t care what A/B/O babies are called. I’m a fucking cat!” Bucky huffed.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m new to this.” Steve sighed. Bucky moved them so that he was now in Steve’s lap. “So vanilla.” Bucky chided with a smile on his face. Bucky continued, “It’s ok. Let me ride you?”

 

“Now, _that_ , I have no problem with.” Steve smiled a little and helped Bucky lift up and slowly lower himself until Bucky was fully seated on Steve’s full cock.

 

"Suck my nipples.” Bucky gasped, quickly feeling the suction of Steve’s mouth on his left bud. His toes curled once he felt a little of Steve's saliva dripping down his chest and he gasped out loud. The Cat's orgasm swept him up. It took Steve a little longer, sweated a little more, panted a little harder. Despite complaints and banter, Bucky grew into a loving partner between the sheets once he noticed that Steve slowed down just a little. He made sure he did everything he could to tip Steve over the edge and coax out his human's sweet load.

 

In the end, Steve was exhausted. He sure as hell wasn’t 25 anymore. One round was usually enough for him. Bucky started lapping the come off Steve’s body before settling in next to him with a heavy sigh.

 

“Stevie?”

 

“Yeah, Bucky?”

 

“You think I’d make a good momma cat?”

 

“The _best_ momma cat.” Steve affirmed.

 

Bucky purred as Steve’s fingers pet through his hair and his ears. He fell asleep reliving the first part of the most amazing day of his life.

 

_“This is the life, Stevie.” Bucky said, laying out on one of those inflatable cushions in the middle of the pool. It had a cup holder where Bucky’s margarita sat. It was pink and sugary. He closed his eyes under his shades and relaxed as the gentle rock of the pool water floated him around the pool._

_Steve was sitting at the edge of the pool, legs hanging off into the water. “I know, kitten. I figure we could both use a break.” his eyes were bright and his smile, nervous._

_“You could have gotten a place with better room service, though.” Bucky complained._

_“Why, you little brat!” Steve chuckled, going into the pool and shoving Bucky off the raft._

_“Help!” Bucky squealed. “I’m drowning! I can’t swim!” he thrashed about in the water with his one arm when Steve just bent over in a genuine burst of laughter, one hand on his stomach._

_“You’re in the shallow end!” Steve informed him between gasps of air._

_Bucky calmed down and then stood. “Oh.”_

_The blush on Bucky’s face made Steve even more sure than he already was. “Not funny, Steve!” Bucky grumbled, hitting him in the arm._

_“Very funny.” Steve countered, smile still on his face._

_“You know cats hate water!”_

 

In the morning, Bucky couldn’t help but be sentimental, holding Steve’s hand in his, their wedding bands shining. His heart thumped in his chest. Steve was 40 now and he still made Bucky’s insides turn to mush.

 

Bucky licked Steve’s hair gently and purred.

 

“Mornin’ beautiful.” Steve murmured, opening his eyes. “You’re in a good mood today.”

 

Bucky’s tail gently swished back and forth.

 

“I really love you, Steve.” Bucky confessed seriously.

 

“And you know I love you, sweetheart.” came Steve’s sweet and just as authentic response.


	2. Chapter 2

Not only did Bucky receive a beautiful engagement ring (worn on his right hand because of his missing limb), Steve had also proposed with a gorgeous new collar. The tag, front D ring, and any other parts that are meant to be metal are the highest grade and quality sterling silver (Bucky thought gold was tacky).

 

The tag read,

 

Bucky Rogers

Human: Steven G Rogers

Connecticut

Xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

On the back had their wedding date.

 

The band was a luscious dark pink and soft leather. Bucky’s favorite color but dark enough to still look masculine. He let out a little gasp. The bell was star-shaped and had a pleasant jingle.

 

“I will marry you. Yes, Stevie. Fuckin’ yes!” Bucky exclaimed.

 

Marrying hybrids isn’t illegal but frowned upon. Neither of them gave any fucks. Now, Bucky was fully covered under Steve’s insurance and his legal spouse in every way. Bucky felt a deep sense of love, belonging and pride whenever his little bell jingled. He was Steve’s. Ever since Steve found him those years ago, he had never been hungry or alone again.

 

In the evening, the two took to cuddling up naked under a blanket while watching some tv before bed. Bucky loved snuggling and Steve always pet him idly as they watched. Steve had a full day of clients so he was happy he got to settle down with his fuzzball and love of his life when all was said and done. He was tired.

 

“Want me to rub your shoulders before we go to sleep?” Bucky offered. Steve looked at him and there was no smirk or underlying sexual implications.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Steve shut the tv as they went to bed. Steve sat up as Bucky sat behind him, pressing his thumb firmly into Steve’s muscles. His muscles protested and felt tight under Bucky’s ministrations.

 

“You’re so tense, baby. Did you have a bad day?” Bucky inquired, working deep into Steve’s shoulders. Steve grunted a little in both pain and relief.

 

“No, just really busy. A lot of clients and a few meetings.” Steve mumbled, feeling sleepy.

 

“You carry all of your stress in your back, I can feel the knots.” Bucky said, working on Steve’s lower back. It was difficult with one hand but Steve needed him and he wasn't going to complain.

 

“Mmm. Yeah. But this feels really good. Thank you, kitten,” Steve sighed, turning and kissing Bucky warmly.

 

“Stevie, to be honest..” Bucky looked down, trying to get the courage to finally tell Steve what he had been thinking for months. “I think you’re taking on too much work. You get an office instead of video sessions anymore and come home so exhausted. I know you gotta work but this.. this isn’t healthy and I’m worried about you.”

 

“Is that what you really think?”

 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I do. You’ll run yourself into the ground. Stop, Stevie.”

 

“I know you’re right. I just want to help as many people as I can.” Steve explained.

 

“And you do! You do help a lot of people but you don’t have ta do it alone.”

 

Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s cheek. “Alright, honey. Alright. I love you.”

 

Bucky put his arms around Steve’s neck and snuggled in. “Love you, Stevie. Kiss my tail?”

 

Steve chuckled lightly. “I will always kiss your tail.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Royal_Ermine on here for giving me some wonderful idea's :)

Steve woke up in the middle of the night, just watching Bucky sleep soundly beside him. Bucky snored quietly, occasionally mewing softly as he slept. Steve rubbed his back up and down and his heart was leading him onto a new path. He no longer wanted to counsel people but treat them. He remembered how he felt so helpless to do anything for Bucky when he was hurt and if god forbid anything else happened, he wanted to know what to do. He knew he’d have to talk it over with his husband soon before he made any decisions.

The morning started like any other. Bucky was playing “cat’s cradle” with the ball of string while Steve made breakfast. A breakfast which consisted of fluffy pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries and blueberries.

Bucky came running in on all fours happily, smelling the meal and licking his lips. “Thanks, Stevie. You’re the best husband.” Bucky said, getting back up and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I’ve been making us breakfast for years, you don’t have to thank me every time, Kitten.” Steve reminded him, soft smile on his face. Bucky grinned back. “I know.”

A sense of peace, of calmness washed over Steve and he sat down with Bucky to eat. Yes, they bickered over small things, argued sometimes. They talked it out in the end and things usually fell back into place soon after. Steve loved taking care of Bucky and Bucky loved being taken care of. Steve’s loneliness had faded once Bucky became a stable part of his life and Bucky’s mistrust and wariness faded likewise.

“So, what are your plans for the day? Going to the Hybrid Center?” Steve asked, after taking a bite of pancake.

That earned a nod from the hybrid. “Yeah. We’re talking about the evolution of hybrid’s.”

“That’s great, kitten. I’m really glad you took to working at the center more often. You’re the perfect candidate.” Steve complimented, watching as Bucky’s cheeks reddened with the praise.

“What about you, Stevie?”

Steve let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I need to talk to you about something.”

Bucky immediately stopped licking the whipped cream off his fork. “What, what is it?”

“Nothing bad, kitten. Don’t worry. I just wanted to talk to you about my job.. I’m thinking of switching professions.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “What?! I thought you liked being a counselor.”

“I do! But my heart is pulling me in a different direction. I want to be a Veterinarian for hybrids.”

“Really?”

“Are you mad? Is it a bad idea?” Steve asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“No, not at all..I just.. you really wanna help us hybrids?”

Steve tilted his head down and gave Bucky a look.

“Buck.”

“I know, I know..it’s just you’re not young anymore, Stevie. I don’t mean you’re too old to go back to school because fuck that but I mean you want to have a full time job _and_ take classes? Stevie, If I know you, It’s all or nothing. You’ll burn out.”

“I mean I know we would have less sex and-” Steve was abruptly cut off.

Bucky scoffed to stop Steve right there.

“It’s not about the sex! Stevie. Too many times you’ve come home to me exhausted as it is. Please, baby. I’m not asking you to not do it but maybe there can be a compromise..like hm.. a vet assistant? Hows that?”

“That might work.. yeah, I like that.” Steve agreed. “Actually, your regular physician Dr Clark is retiring soon so maybe he can give me some advice.”

Bucky’s tail swished happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was right on all accounts of school and work. Steve took as few credits as a time as he could and took on clients full time for months. Bucky started making him sleepy time tea with warm milk to help him sleep at night. Steve wasn’t crumbling but It was obvious that he was stressed.

These days, It was Bucky who did the food shopping, sorted the bills, and he made sure he took care of Steve. He took to giving Steve regular blowjobs to help him unwind and convinced Steve to take as many courses online as he’s able to as opposed to driving to the campus 45 minutes away.

It was nearly 7pm when Steve walked in. He was studying with Bucky’s doctor who was gladly helping him along the way. The cat had dinner ready and was wearing Steve’s most comfy sweats, hanging low on his hips (theres a small hole in the back for his tail but when Steve wears them around the house, he doesn’t care) and a soft “Beatles” shirt of his. Of course, it was all way too big and Steve’s heart nearly burst open at the sight. He walked quickly over to Bucky and hugged him around the waist.

“Bucky, baby.” Steve sighed. He kissed down Bucky’s neck and Bucky turned in his arms to hug and kiss him properly.

“I’m going to take care of you, Stevie. I promise.” Bucky swore with such a mature seriousness.

When Steve was 42 and Bucky was 37, Steve got his degree as a vet assistant. Steve was at the top of his class. Bucky threw him a small graduation party with Natasha and Sam as well as a close friend of Bucky’s that he met working at the center, Peter. Bucky’s former doctor got Steve a job at the clinic there and Steve was happy doing a job he loved. He also learned a lot about hybrid biology and mating. All of his knew discovered knowledge helped him to understand and keep Bucky happy and healthy. He learned which fish were better than others to give him, symptoms of common hybrid illnesses and all the tools necessary for various treatments.

Bucky didn’t know much about his body in honesty. He never got pregnant and didn’t think he needed any real understanding. He was a street cat for so long and then Steve took care of everything.

Everything was still a dream for Bucky. He got offered a paying job at the hybrid center to help organize events there and to give lectures. No more was he a volunteer.

On Monday, Bucky was doing his first paid lecture about equal pay for equal work for hybrids. It was going to be the biggest one yet with a large lunch afterwards. Steve would be at the clinic taking vitals and drawing blood. His hard work paid off and Bucky could see the light in his eyes,

The night before, Bucky was a nervous wreck. He went over his notes a million times. He couldn’t afford to screw up now that he was an official employee.

“Kitten, let’s go to bed. You know this material inside and out. You’ve spoken to these people a hundred times.” Steve soothed, rubbing Bucky’s shoulders.

“I can’t. What if I screw up? I’m so fucking nervous.” Bucky whimpered. Steve knelt beside him as Bucky sat on their computer chair. 

“Sweetheart,” Steve began. “You are going to be amazing. Don’t think about it, it will all flow once you’re up there. You know that.”

Bucky closed his eyes. “I know.”

“And you need to get some rest. I’ll brush your hair before we lay down, ok?”

Bucky smiled a little at that. “Yeah, Stevie.”

It wasn’t until five in the morning that Bucky woke up. He groaned as he looked at the clock with lidded eyes. He didn’t have to be in for another few hours but he couldn’t go back to sleep. His stomach was hurting a lot and he slipped Steve’s arm off of him and went to the bathroom, flipping on the bright light. His stomach clenched and he hurried over to the toilet, vomiting at full force. He hoped he would feel better after that but instead he threw up again, feeling really sick.

As Bucky crawled back into bed, Steve was waiting there with open arms. “You feeling ok, sweet kitten?”

Bucky shook his head. “My stomach is hurting a lot. I think it’s anxiety about the lecture.”

Steve tucked Bucky into him close. “Try to relax, I got you. Always will.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky hit the lecture out of the park. His superiors at the center were pleased and complimented Bucky ten-fold over his presentation. Bucky was beaming and was excited to get home and tell Steve.

As usual, Bucky had dinner going and was swaying hips to Lady Gaga. He didn’t hear Steve creep up on him.

“Steve!” Bucky jumped. Steve laughed. “You looked so cute, I didn’t want to stop you.”

“How embarrassing.” Bucky muttered, his ears and tail dropping slightly.

Quickly, their conversation turned to Bucky’s day where he was all to excited to explain everything to Steve. Bucky piled more food onto his plate and couldn’t help but talk with his mouth full.

“And my boss!” Bucky yelped happily. Food flew from his mouth and he covered it fast. Steve sat there cracking up.

After chewing properly Bucky tried again. “My boss, Clint, he loved my presentation and he said he’s looking forward to my next one! My boss said that!” Bucky all but leaped up.

Steve was grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt. “That’s fantastic! See? You worried for nothing! I’m so damn proud of you.”

Bucky smiled widely, too. “I did worry for nothing. You were right, Stevie.”

After a couple of quick tired handjobs, Steve and Bucky fell asleep without fuss.

Bucky opened one eye and then the other, squinting at the clock. This reminded him too much of the night before. His kitty tummy was clenching and churning that he stumbled up and to the bathroom where he threw up again. A light sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead and with an arm around his middle, he threw up again and again. His legs felt like jelly but he forced himself back to their bedroom to wake Steve.

“Steve.” Bucky whimpered. Steve remained asleep so Bucky gently shook him.

“Mmmm.. kitten? What are you doing up at.” he paused to check the clock. “four fifty?”

“I don’t feel so good.”

Steve wiped his eyes and sat up. “Let’s go to the bathroom and I’ll give you a quick look, ok?”

Perks of having a vet husband. Well, close enough to a vet as you can get without being one.

Steve switched the light on and propped Bucky up on the counter at the edge of the sink.

“Anything else besides your stomach hurting?” Steve asked, taking a good look at each of Bucky’s eyes.

“Really tired and kinda hungry.” Bucky recalled. "And gas." he added quickly, turning red.

“And how long as this been going on?” Steve questioned, feeling the glands in Bucky’s neck. Steve was all business, no joking. Especially when it came to his husband.

“A few days. I just thought it was anxiety for the big speech but I still don’t feel good and it’s over.”

“A few days? Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me sooner? You shouldn’t wait that long.” Steve lightly scold. “Open.” he then said, putting his hands on each side of Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky opened his mouth and Steve got a tiny flashlight from the medicine cabinet and looked in.

“Well, no signs of infection. Take your shirt off, kitten. Let me just give your body a quick check. I’m taking you to the vet later and I don’t want to hear any complaints.”

Bucky complied and pulled his shirt over his head. With careful hands, Steve pressed around Bucky’s chest and belly, Bucky letting out a small whimper of pain when he rubbed at both those places. Steve’s eyes widened a little.

“Steve? What is it? What’s wrong” Bucky asked, grabbing at his shirt, panicked.

“Nothing, baby. I’m taking you to the clinic without a doubt. I’ll do the first test myself and then get the vet.”

Bucky trembled. “S-Steve this sounds serious. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me!”

“Sweetheart, do you trust me?”

Bucky nodded.

“Then wait until tomorrow, ok? I promise you it will all be told to you. For right now, I think you should get your kitty tush back into bed. I’ll call in sick for you at the center tomorrow. I’m serious, Bucky. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you about this. This is your health.”

Bucky let out a heavy sigh. “Ok, ok.”

The two got back into bed and Steve took to rubbing Bucky’s achy tummy until the cat fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky was too nervous to eat breakfast in the morning although Steve encouraged him to nibble on some dry toast.

“It’s going to be ok, kitten. I promise.” Steve reassured with a smile. Bucky didn’t know how Steve could be so calm and even happy when Bucky felt like shit and didn’t know what was wrong.

Steve called in to the clinic earlier and freed up the main room they would be needing along with Bucky’s new physician Dr Lenkov.

They wandered through the halls until Steve stopped at the door of the room they needed.

“Put this gown on, honey. Don’t be afraid, ok? I’m here.” Steve promised, nuzzling his neck. Bucky still trembled but nodded, taking the gown from Steve.

Bucky looked even smaller in the gown and Steve tied up the back for him.

“Hop up on this table here and lay down.” Steve instructed, sitting on one of those wheely stools and grabbing a large tube of something.

“Alright. I’m going lift this up and put this gel on your tummy ok? It might be a little cold.”

Steve was gentle and had a soft smile the entire time, giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek before lifting the gown up to access Bucky’s abdomen.

“Steve? I’m scared.” Bucky whimpered, ears down in fear.

“Don’t be. It’s all going to be ok.” again Steve assured. “I’m going to take this wand and run it over the gel on your belly now. Tell me if you feel any discomfort but there shouldn’t be any.”

Steve slid over and turned a monitor on and gently ran the wand over Bucky’s belly. Bucky whimpered just a little but then calmed down as he got used to the feeling. Steve kept his eye on the screen as he moved the tool over Bucky.

“Ah hah.” Steve finally said, big smile on his face.

Bucky had his eyes closed, afraid. “D-do I have stomach cancer? Tumors?”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and pulled it off his face. “Look at the screen, sweetheart.”

Bucky did, his face paling. “T-tumors?”

Steve shook his head. “Bucky, you aren’t sick, honey.” He could hardly contain himself.

Bucky sighed in relief.

“You’re pregnant with two little jelly beans. About ten weeks along.”

“I-I’m gonna be a momma?” Bucky squeaked, tears in his eyes.

“You’re gonna be a momma. There’s your litter, honey.” Steve confirmed. Bucky looked at the screen, mesmorized.

“Oh my god..”

Steve laughed in joy as he printed out the screen shot and then wiped Bucky’s belly.

“Stevie, they’re yours, too. We- We’re gonna be parents.” Bucky still sounded in shock and Steve pulled him into a hug, kissing him.

Steve was silently crying in such happiness with Bucky. Bucky was a little old to get pregnant and Steve, in his 40’s, was old to be a new parent in general, but somehow, they were blessed with two babies.

“I don’t understand.” Bucky sniffled. Steve choked out another happy laugh through the tears. “It’s in your biology, kitten. Male hybrids can get pregnant depending on their environment. You grew up on the streets, beaten and in the most brutal situations. Your body was in no way ready to conceive a baby. Since you’ve been with me, you got healthy, safe, ate three meals a day, became happy. Over the years, your body changed inside to a state that is finally ready to have young. You’ll still have your penis, darling, and your chest won’t swell as much as a females, most of the change is internal.” Steve tried his best to explain.

Bucky’s hand never moved from his belly.

“Male hybrid’s give birth to much smaller litters than females, usually no more than three so there’s no need for swells upon swells of milk, just enough. But that’s why your chest has been sore, baby. But don’t worry, they will just grow a little bit. Anything else you want to ask me before I get the vet in?”

“How- how do I give birth?”

“A hole will open up down there the moment the babies are ready to come out. It closes right back up afterwards and isn’t open or seen before then.”

“Two?” Bucky squeaked, looking up at Steve.

“Two beautiful kits.”

Steve hugged him again and then got the head vet to give Bucky a physical and take blood and urine.

“Congratulations Mr and Mr Rogers.” Dr Lenkov said, shaking Steve’s hand and patting Bucky’s head.

“Thank you, Doctor. This.. this is a dream come true for us.” Steve beamed.

“Bucky’s vitals and growth look good. I looked over the scans you just took and everything looks normal there, too. Make sure you eat healthily and enough. You’re eating for three now, Mr Rogers.”

“I know.” Bucky smiled, rubbing his belly.

“I will make an appointment for you to come in one month from now to check the progress and we’ll call you within a week with the results from the blood and urine tests. Congratulations again.”

As soon as they were home, Steve knelt down in front of Bucky, lifting his shirt and kissing his belly. “Hey there, babies. This is daddy, sweet things. I love you.” and he gave Bucky’s belly another kiss before getting up off the floor and kissing Bucky.

The rest of the day, they curled up on the couch, talking excitedly about their future.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was extra attentive to Bucky’s needs when it got harder for the hybrid to get around. His belly got huge and his tits hurt like hell. The pain and physical difference was supposedly more mild than that of females but knowing that fact did nothing to help.

At three in the morning, Steve got up to take a piss, finding Bucky at the kitchen table.

“Baby, what are you doing up? You should be asleep.” Steve mumbled tiredly.

Bucky’s tail swished. “I’m eating a peanut butter sandwich with mayo, pickles and tuna fish.”

Steve made a face but sighed all the same. “Well, you eat what you need to. Come back to bed when you’re done, alright?”

Bucky nodded and finished up, snuggling up to Steve when he got back into their warm bed. Steve placed his hand gently on Bucky’s belly and rubbed it.

“I love them so much already and they haven’t been born yet.” Steve whispered.

“Me too. Everything seems unreal.”

“Do you need me to rub your chest, honey?” Steve offered. Bucky squeaked and gave consent. His chest hurt but Steve’s hands were big and calming and he knew just how to relieve some of the tension.

“I was thinking we could get some more baby clothes tomorrow? After my appointment?” Bucky wondered out loud. Of course Steve would never deny him.

“We can go to kittens r’ us. They have some cute onesies there.. don’t ask how I know.” Steve blushed. He did his own research, which stores had the best and most suitable clothing, prices, and he made sure that he decided on only the best for his little kits.

“Mmmm.. yeah,” Bucky yawned.

Shopping, was so much fun for Bucky (before his kitty feet and back ached too much) and he loved picking out all the cute little outfits. They opted to not know the sexes so they stuck with gender neutral clothing and colors.

Steve’s chest felt warm as he watched Bucky joyously go through baby clothes. It took a lot of convincing and reassurance to get Steve to not leave work so early every day. He worried a lot about his family while he was at the clinic but Bucky texted him throughout the day just to let him know he was alright.

After dinner one night, late in Bucky’s pregnancy, Bucky stood nude in front of their full length mirror in the room. He turned to the side and this way and that, looking at himself and his large belly. Steve came up behind him, also naked, and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

“You look beautiful, kitten.” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky took Steve’s hand and put it on his stomach.

“They’re kicking!” Steve grinned and rubbed it.

“They’re gonna be strong like you, Stevie.”

Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck. “My beautiful husband and my little unborn kits.” Steve cooed, feeling so happy and warm.

“It’s gonna be soon, Stevie. I can feel it.”

“I’m taking leave from work, then. You need me to be home with you when the time comes.”

This time, Bucky nodded, agreeing that the time was closing in.

“Lay down, sweetheart. Let me rub your feet. You must be so sore.”

“I am.” Bucky mumbled, feeling at ease when he sat on their bed.

Laying back, Bucky sighed and smiled as he looked down at his Stevie, rubbing his thumbs firmly into the soles of his feet, relieving the ache.

“Oh, that feel so good.” Bucky moaned.

“Anything for you, kitten. Get some sleep.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky collapsed into bed with Steve after putting the little ones in their crib.

“I’ll get up the next time they need something.” Steve murmured tiredly. As parents Steve and Bucky were loving and attentive. They worked as a team.

“I just fed them so they’ll probably need a diaper change in a couple of hours.” Bucky said with a small yawn. Steve tucked Bucky into his armpit and Bucky cuddled in close.

“I love them so much, Stevie.” Bucky then whispered.

“I do too, Kitten. To be honest, I never thought we would be parents. At least for me, I’m a little old.. and then these two little jelly beans came to us and I couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m gonna go to sleep now, Stevie. I’m so tired.”

“Shh. Night night, my sweet.” Steve cooed.

As Bucky predicted, a few hours later, crying and mewing came through the baby monitor on each of their night stands. Bucky stirred.

“I got it, Kitten.” Steve said quietly, kissing Bucky’s forehead. Bucky nodded and fell back asleep as Steve pulled back the covers and got up.

“Need a diaper change, little one?” Steve asked, lifting one of the twins. The smell nearly knocked him over.

“Darn, what’s momma been feeding you, sweetheart?” Steve joked a little as he set his first kit on the changing table. They had twin boys, both hybrids with tiny little tails and tiny little ears. Steve’s heart swelled. That’s what his and Bucky’s love looked like in physical form.

The kit continued to cry as Steve changed him and set him back in the crib so he could get to the other.

“Your turn, sweet pea.” Steve said, noticing the soggy diaper right away. This kitten was crying harder and Steve undid the diaper and saw a nasty red rash on his little kitten tush.

“Oh, honey. Let daddy make it better.”

Steve cleaned the kit and then added diaper rash cream before putting a fresh diaper on him. He rocked him a little. “Shhh. Calm down, little one. It’s alright. Daddy has you.”

The first kit had fallen asleep and Steve deposited his brother before going back to Bucky.

Bucky was smiling warmly to himself. He listened in on Steve talking to their babies.

“How were they?” Bucky asked sleepily.

“They’re fine, just a soiled diaper. One of the little ones had a diaper rash but I took care of that.”

“Think we should change diaper brands?” Bucky suggested.

“No, no. Nothing to worry about. We could try putting a little cream on him if his skin is sensitive though. I think the clinic has a few samples.”

Bucky nodded.

“I’m worried I won’t be a good momma.” Bucky confessed.

“Kitten, don’t. You’re a great mother and the kits love you. They hate it when you leave the room.”

“I hate leaving the room, too.” Bucky sighed.

“But you have to. You need to sleep and so do they.”

“I know, I know..kiss my tail?”

Steve took Bucky’s tail gently and kissed it. “Now go back to sleep, princess. I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Steve was 52, their twins were ten years old and they had a nine year old little girl, an extremely unexpected surprise.( Bucky got pregnant again soon after the boys were born.)

Bucky just finished packing their lunches for school and Steve and the kids were just finishing up breakfast.

“I want to see empty bowls, you kits!” Bucky chirped, encouraging his kids to eat a full breakfast before school. Steve wore reading glasses as he read the morning paper and sipped his coffee.

“Are you going to work late at the hybrid center tonight, baby? I can come home early and watch the kids.” Steve looked up at Bucky lovingly.

“I am but I won’t be as late as last time. Dinner will still be ready when you come home.” Bucky promised, kissing Steve on the cheek.

Both Bucky and Steve’s attention turned to their kids when arguing surrounded the room.

“I saw it first!” Jesse yelled. James was trying to grab the toy from him.

“Nu uh!”

“Yeah I did!”

“No!”

“Boys, what’s going on? We don’t have time for this, you’re going to be late!” Steve scold.

“James is just mad because I saw the toy in the cereal box first!”

“That’s not true! I saw it and you grabbed it!” James argued, arms crossed.

Bucky rubbed his temples.

“This is ridiculous. You can’t share? No one gets the toy.” Steve took the small cereal box prize.

“Jesse, please go knock on the bathroom door and tell your sister that the bus will be here in five minutes.” Bucky requested, waiting for this morning to be over.

“But mom-”

“Listen to your mother, Jesse.” Steve enforced. Jesse huffed but moved.

It was another ten minutes before the household was childless once again.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Steve said, pulling Bucky onto his lap.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Steve asked, kissing the back of Bucky’s neck.

“No, I’m ok. This is just tiring.” Bucky chuckled. Steve rubbed his back.

“I’ve been really tired too, Kitten. But.. I wanted to ask you something.”

Steve’s voice came out strained and nervous.

“What is it?”

“Have I been..you know, satisfying you lately?” came the question, Steve blushing deep red.

“All the time! I came twice last time, remember?” 

“I know that, it’s just.. Buck, I’m tired. I’m not 35 anymore.”

“Stevie, it’s ok. I’m not 35, either. You think I can go more than we already do now with three kits?”

“It’s getting harder to come.” Steve admitted.

Bucky turned on Steve’s lap and pet his face gently.

“You gave us three healthy kits, you gave me a home, love. I’m happy, Stevie. This is all just part of life. Believe me when I say that you’re more than enough and if you need more time then that’s fine. If you can’t then that’s fine, too. It doesn’t matter. I just want you to be with me as long as possible.”

“I’m happy too.” Steve said, finally smiling softly.

“Don’t even think about it, baby. I’m always gonna be your kitten. I wear your collar and your ring for a reason.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Finally a vacation.” Bucky sighed, laying out on his giant beach towel. He had swim trunks on and sunglasses, the sun beating down on him.

“Kitten, why don’t you relax under the umbrella? You don’t want to get sun burned again. Remember last summer when we took the kits to Puerto Rico?”

Bucky cringed at the memory. “Yeah, I had to spend the next couple days laying on my tummy while you put aloe on my back every hour.”

“Don’t make the same mistake, honey.”

“I just wanted to get a nice tan but fine.” Bucky grumbled, moving over so he was in the shade of the giant umbrella. “Might as well call the kids and see how they’re doing.”

“I’ll go get us a couple of cold beers from the stand over there. Want anything?”

Bucky didn’t look up as he looked for Natasha’s number in his phone. “No, I’m good.”

As Steve walked off, Bucky called Nat since she was on babysitting duty.

“Hi, Bucky. How’s it going over there in Hawaii?” Natasha asked.

“It’s great. Steve went to get us some beers so I wanted to call and see how the kids are doing. We miss them.”

“Ugh, If only I could get the time off work to join you guys. The kids are doing really well. They’re finishing lunch now. Olivia cried last night because she missed you but she’s doing fine.” Natasha explained.

“Can you put her on?”

“Of course.”

There was some rustling before Bucky heard his daughter. “Hi mommy.”

Even though she was fourteen, she was still very much mommy’s girl and didn’t like leaving Bucky often. As much as Bucky and Steve loved her, they knew that this would be a healthy learning experience for her since she was a teenager now. She was growing up. Although Bucky figured that she would detach naturally when she gets a mate of her own one day.

“Hey, Ol. You doing ok? Being good for aunt Nat?” 

“Yeah, I am. I miss you and dad.” she admitted.

“I know, kit. We’ll be back very soon. Are your brothers ok?”

Steve approached Bucky at that moment and handed him a beer.

“Yeah. Jesse’s been a jerk to aunt Natasha though because aunt Nat won’t let his new girlfriend Wanda over.”

“Girlfriend? What?” 

“Yeah since after you left.”

Bucky sighed. “Figures.”

“Well alright.” Bucky said, “Your dad and I need to go but be good and we’ll be back. Tell aunt Natasha that we’ll be talking to Jesse.”

Steve sat besides Bucky in the shade. “I’m not letting girls, or boys, for that matter, into our home without us there. Jesse’s too damn young.” Steve decided out loud.

“I agree with you but he’s a teenager. You gotta expect this and take it with a grain of salt.”

Bucky pulled Steve in close to him. They had been married twenty one years. Steve’s eyesight was starting to go and he was beginning to get arthritis in his right knee. Other than that, Steve’s doctor assured him that he was perfectly healthy. Bucky was in great health. There’s no reason as to why they wouldn’t have many more years together.

“Can’t believe they’re teenagers already. God, I feel old.” Steve chuckled. Bucky licked his cheek and snuggled him.

“No, you’re just perfect for me, Stevie.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Steve was 67 and Bucky, 62, they became grandparents for the first time.

“Oh, look at his little tail!” Bucky beamed, looking down at the small hybrid in Wanda’s arms. Wanda was a human so the chances were less that a hybrid would be born but there he was! 

“Buchanan Grant, that’s a great name.” Steve said, smiling and filled to the brim with joy. His family was only getting bigger. Wanda was good to their Jesse and she came over to help Steve every Friday when Bucky was at work. Steve had severe arthritus in both knees and it was hard for him to get around sometimes. Bucky was slowing up, too.

“Want to hold her, dad?” Jesse asked, looking at Steve.

“Oh my god, yes.” Steve smiled as he took the baby into his arms. “Hi, little one. This is your grandpa. Hi there.” he cooed, rocking the baby. Bucky leaned down and kissed the kit on the forehead.

“Wanda and Buchanan are tired so we’re going to call it a day. We’ll see you soon, ok mom and dad?” Jesse said, hugging both of them tightly. The kit wiggled in Wanda’s arms before yawning and settling down again.

James lived in Australia now. It broke Bucky and Steve’s heart wide open when their kit decided to move so far away. Bucky had been hurt deeply although Steve came around after a while. James was making money hand over fist making his way up in the beer sales industry. Steve made sure to keep in touch by calling him once every two weeks.

Olivia lived nearby and is engaged to her girlfriend, Maria. Bucky adored her and they all had dinner together at Bucky and Steve’s once a month.

After family dinner one night, Steve sat at the edge of the bed in pain. “My damn knee’s, Buck. The pain’s getting worse.”

Bucky knelt down in front of Steve and started a thorough massage. Steve winced but knew his muscles would ease a bit after a few minutes.

“Have you thought about the injections, Stevie? Silicone in the knee? It could help the pain, baby.” Bucky reminded him.

Steve nodded. “I have to. It just hurts too damn much.”

Bucky handed Steve extra strength pain relievers and pulled on a compression splint over each knee. It wasn’t good to wear for long periods of time but Steve took them off first thing in the morning. They dulled the pain enough to sleep.

Steve was so happy Bucky pushed him for the injections because his knees were padded nicely and the pain decreased dramatically. He’ll need to go back for another shot sometime down the line but for now it was just what he needed.

“So, I was thinking we could go to bed to celebrate.” Steve smiled. They hadn’t made love in months.

“Mmm. I think that can be done. Want me to ride you, baby? Your kitten wants to feel your cock all hot and thick.”

Steve’s heart beat a little faster and they rushed to the bedroom. Bucky was mindful of Steve’s knees and purposefully took on most of the work. Steve refused to take any viagra, it was a huge hit to his ego that he just couldn’t swallow. Bucky respected that. Foreplay was pretty long but they both enjoyed it, spending more intimate time together.

“Oh, Kitten, Oh, baby. I’m gonna come.” Steve warned, his moans getting more and more frequent. Steve’s cock was throbbing inside of Bucky and Bucky kissed him. 

“Come inside me, Stevie. I want it so badly.”

Steve let out a whine and thrust up into Bucky, shooting thick, deep inside his kitten.

Bucky took his own dick and jerked himself off frantically until he too found release, coming all over Steve’s chest and chin.

Sweat was beading down their foreheads and they collapsed, panting.

“I’m so fucking tired.” Steve sighed.

“I’ll start us a bath and we can fall asleep watching Tales from the crypt?” Bucky suggested. Steve gave a tired smile.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
